Final Fantasy XIII-2
| genre = Role-playing game | modes = Um jogador | ratings = : 12 anos : M : Jovem : 16+ | platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360/Xbox One (retrocompatibilidade), iOS & Android (Dive In), PC | medium = DVD, Bluray-Disc }} Final Fantasy XIII-2 é a sequência direta de Final Fantasy XIII, e também parte da série Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. Foi desenvolvido pela Square Enix e a . O jogo se passa três anos depois de Final Fantasy XIII, e conta a história da viagem de Serah Farron através do tempo e espaço para impedir o final do mundo enquanto procura pela sua irmã desaperecida, Lightning. Jogabilidade Final Fantasy XIII-2 mantém os sistemas de Command Synergy Battle e mudança de paradigma que apareciam no seu antecessor, e o seu sistema de batalha mais evoluída do de Final Fantasy XIII. Um novo elemento foi adicionado na jogabilidade, chamado Relógio Mog (Mog Clock), nele o jogador deve atacar os monstros no campo antes que o tempo acabe e uma batalha comece. Quando o jogador ataca um monstro, a tela irá brilhar e o cenário irá mudar para um campo de batalha, marcando o início da mesma. Personagens Não-Jogáveis (como os agentes militares) reagem com os monstros que aparece no campo, mas não afetam o resultado da batalha. Outra novidade é a Sintonia de Paradigma (Paradigm Tune), que permite o jogador personalizar a forma que os membros do grupo usam as suas habilidades em batalha. Embora o jogador ainda controle somente um dos membros do grupo, o jogador pode, por meio da opção de Mudança de Líder, escolher que personagem irá controlar no grupo. Se o líder atual é morto, a liderança é logo transferida para outro membro humano. A derrota dos personagens humanos resulta em um game over. thumb|200px|O Sistema Crystarium. Os personagens evoluem por meio de um Sistema Crystarium renovado, com o qual possui níveis, diferente do jogo anterior, sendo ganhos se movendo através do Crystarium. O Crystarium de cada personagem não tem mais a forma de "camadas", mas agora a forma de sua arma, e inclui todas as funções possíveis de paradigma de um modo similar, semelhante ao Sphere Grid de Final Fantasy X. De acordo com o avanço do personagem no Crystarium, ele pode escolher qualquer função de paradigma para subir de nível, e ganhar bônus de status, o fazendo evoluir de acordo com o nível. Personagens aprendem diferentes habilidades em determinados níveis durante todo o seu crescimento. Ao contrário de Final Fantasy XIII, não há limite e o personagem pode evoluir no Crystarium a qualquer momento. O tempo ou Tipo de Clima irá afetar as batalhas em algumas áreas, e ao mesmo tempo um personagem hóspede pode aparecer. Os Monstros invocados também aparecem, mas não do mesmo jeito do jogo anterior. Monstros podem ser capturados, trainados e usados como membros do grupo através do componente Pacote Paradigma. Três monstros podem ser invocados ao mesmo tempo, e alterar automaticamente a função de paradigma do personagem. Os jogadores podem personalizar as estatísticas de um monstro por meio do melhoramento pelo uso de equipamentos, e ornamentos podem ser usados neles para mudar a sua aparência. Via o sistema ligação com a fera, os jogadores podem usar habilidades especiais do monstro no grupo ao pressionar uma combinação de botões, mas somente quando a barra de sincronização estiver cheia. Uma nova forma de dano, chamada de Wond Damage (Dano do Ferimento), reduz o HP máximo de um alvo, e que ele só poderá ser curado por meio do uso de itens, dando maior incentivo para derrotar o inimigo o mais rápido possível. thumb|left|200px|Exemplo de uma ação cinematográfica. Os jogadores agora podem apertar combinações de botões cronometradas, semelhante aos Comandos de Reação de Kingdom Hearts, durante as sequencias de ações cinematográficas para ganhar o controle em cenas de batalhas e eventos. Há também as sequências "ao vivo", ou cutscenes em tempo real, que acorrem no decorrer na história, ou seja, o jogador mantém o controle sobre o personagem, embora a câmera esteja focada em outro lugar. Outro elemento novo, chamado de Live Trigger (Gatilho ao Vivo), permite que o jogador escolha a sua resposta em uma conversa. O personagem do jogador se envolve em conversas com NPCs em balões de fala, enquanto os outros personagens vagam pela área e entram em conversas por vontade própria. Um novo sistema de minigame de masmorras foi adicionado, chamado de Rifts Temporais, onde o jogador deve guiar o personagem através de vários quebra-cabeças. Outro novo elemento da jogabilidade é o recurso Nó da História ("History Crux"), o sistema de viagem no tempo que pode ser usado através de portais do tempo que são encontrados em todas as áreas. Os portais são ativados encontrando Artefactos, como os escondidos em baús do tesouro pegos através do Mog. Assim que os portais se redefinem, Noel e Serah podem refazer as suas aventuras. Usando o Nó da História, o jogador pode escolher o local ou época que quer viajar. Há um "portão matriz", onde o jogador deve escolher sua próxima localização com base nos AF da linha do tempo do jogo (depois da queda de Coccon). Cada personagem possui quatro slots para equipamentos e um limite máximo de coisas que pode carregar. Os jogadores podem usar esses pontos para de qualquer maneira que eles queiram, como o usando como mecanismos defensivos ou status para melhorar os acessórios, mas não podem exercer o limite. Monstros no grupo podem ser renomeados e serem equipados com itens decorativos que mudam a sua aparência na batalha. Monstros evoluem usando itens, ao contrário dos personagens humanos, que usam pontos de Crystogen. Os jogadores podem comprar armas, armaduras, itens e equipamentos para os monstros por meios de comerciantes, como a Chocolina. thumb|200px|Jogando nos Caça-Níqueis. Serendipity é um parque de diversões completo com Casinos e Minigames, como a Corrida de Chocobos e Caça-Níquel, que tem sido comparado com o Gold Saucer de Final Fantasy VII. O jogo mantém as missões de Final Fantasy XIII, assim como sidequests de vários NPCs em que o jogador deve encontrar e recuperar alguns itens específicos. Ao contrário daquelas em Final Fantasy XIII, elas estão disponíveis desde um ponto específico no início da história. Final Fantasy XIII-2 possui níveis de dificuldade: modo Normal e Fácil, sendo que a dificuldade pode ser alterada a qualquer momento. Há um opção de salvar o jogo em qualquer ponto ao longo da história pelo menu principal, e o jogo também é salvo automaticamente em certos pontos por meio do Auto-save. O diretor Motomu Toriyama criou um meio alternativo de jogar através dos múltiplos finais; o jogadores são autorizados a reajustar a história nos portões do Nó ha História, as devolvendo ao início do período do tempo atual. O recurso New Game Plus "é mantido como bom; embora os jogadores possam redefinir os portões a qualquer, novos conteúdos e fins são desbloqueados uma vez que a história principal foi concluída". Cenário thumb|left|200px|O reino da morte e do caos, Valhalla. Como o resultado da queda de Coccon no final de Final Fantasy XIII, alguns dos cidadãos sobreviventes agora residem em Gran Pulse, e o mundo adotou um novo sistema de contagem do tempo, (AF, "After the Fall", em pt. "Depois da Queda"). Nos três anos seguintes, novas vilas e cidades foram criadas. Enquanto procurava por Lightning, Serah e Noel viajam para antigos e novos lugares em Pulse e em Coccon. Como eles viajam através do tempo, alguns locais de Final Fantasy XIII tiveram as suas aparências mudadas. Eden não é mais a capital e o Sanctum não existe mais. A cidade de Academia é a nova capital, e o novo governo provisório é gerenciado pela Academy, um grupo de expedições científicas que deseja usar a tecnologia humana para construir um mundo que não é mais controlado pelos fal'Cie. Há um novo mundo misterioso chamado de Valhalla, o reino da morte e caos na fenda do tempo, num futuro distante, regido pela deusa Etro; o lugar onde Lightning se encontra. Personagens thumb|200px|Da esquerda para a direita; Caius, Yeul, Serah, Noel e Lightning. Personagens Jogáveis *'Serah Farron -' A principal protagonista do jogo. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Lightning, e a noiva de Snow, e o único entre os seus amigos que sabe que ela ainda está viva. Adquirindo a capacidade de ter visões do futuro, Serah e Noel viajam para poder encontrar e salvar sua irmã. Sua arma é um arco que pode se transformar em uma espada, embora a sua verdadeira forma seja a do seu amigo moogle Mog. *'Noel Kreiss -' O deuteragonista do jogo. Noel vem do mundo agonizante de 700 AF, onde ele é o último humano sobrevivente em um mundo que enfrentou a destruição 200 anos depois da queda de Coccon. Depois de um encontro por acaso com Lightning, ele viaja ao passado para encontrar sua irmã, Serah. Eles viajam com ela para encontrar Lightning, na esperança de mudar o futuro. Ele usa duas espadas que são capazes de se unir e formar uma lança em batalha. Personagens Jogáveis Temporários *'Lightning -' A narradora principal do jogo. Depois de ter sido atacada pelo caos emergente, e, posteriormente, é lavado para Valhalla, ninguém mais acreditava que Lightning estava viva, exceto Serah. Na realidade, ela se tornou um cavalheiro, protegendo a deusa Etro em Valhalla, enquanto guerreia com Caius. Ela empunha uma gunblade semelhante a uma combinação da sua antiga Blazefire Saber com uma espada tradicional. *'Sazh Katzroy -' Sazh é jogável após a compra do seu cenário DLC, "Heads or Tails" ("Cara ou Coroa"). Hope revela que Sazh havia desaparecido misteriosamente, e não é que ele acabou saindo em Serendipity, onde ele teve que salvar seu filho ao vencer nos jogos de casino. Depois de seu tempo em Serendipity, Sazh resurje na Academia em 500 AF junto com Dajh. Lá, ele ajuda Noel e Serah a perseguir Caius nos céus. Ele mantém seu cabelo Afro e as suas pistolas duplas. Convidados *'Snow Villiers -' Snow saiu para procurar Lightning, dois anos após o seu desaparecimento, mas ela estava em uma era longe do no momento em que Serah sai a sua procura. Ele aparece como um hóspede controlável na Sunleth Waterscape em 300 AF. No episódio DLC, "Perpetual Battlefield" ("Campo de Batalha Perpétuo"), Snow é um chefe inimigo no Coliseum. História Prólogo thumb|200px|Lightning e Serah. thumb|left|200px|Lightning é pega em um paradoxo. No final de Final Fantasy Episode -i-, Lightning, que sentiu que ainda havia algo ameaçando a paz recém-adquirida, se encontra capturada e arrastada para o Nó da História pelo Chaos (Final Fantasy XIII) devido aos efeitos da Etro ter libertado ela, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Serah e Dajh da estase cristalina. Como resultado de Lightning ter sido tirada da história, muitos acreditavam que ela estava morta ou cristalizada com Vanille e Fang no pilar de cristal. Somente sua irmã, Serah, se lembra de se encontrar com ela depois que Coccon caiu e ainda sabe que ela ainda estava viva. Lightning desperta em Valhalla e entra no templo de Etro. Vendo toda linha do tempo em Valhalla, ela vê o futuro e recebe uma armadura, se tornando o protetor da deusa que estava morrendo. Daquele ponto em diante, Lightning se envolve em várias batalhas contra um homem que procura destruir Etro, chamado Caius Ballad. Dentro do templo de Etro em Valhalla, Lightning olha ao seu redor e tem uma visão de um menino no Nó da História. Enquanto isso, Caius leva o corpo de uma garota sem vida chamada Yeul para descansar no oceano do caos. Ele invoca um exército de Rift Monsters ("Monstros da Fenda") e desafia Lightning para uma batalha; ela confronta Caius com o seu próprio exército de monstros invocados e Eidolons. Durante a sua batalha e a de Caius que acontece entre Valhalla, Lightning percebe que o Portão de Etro se abre sobre o templo e vê uma figura familiar em queda iminente no céu. Ela o reconhece, era o jovem que ela havia visto em uma visão, Noel Kreiss. thumb|200px|O meteoro caindo sobre o templo em Valhalla. Invocando Bahamut, ele o salva de sua queda, mas Caius invoca Chaos Bahamut para continuar a batalha. Lightning pediu que Noel encontre Serah e que ele ajude a chegar a Valhalla. Ela invoca um moogle chamado Mog para Noel para ele dar a Serah, mas Caius invoca um meteoro sobre o templo de Etro. Invocando Odin, Lightning se coloca no caminho do meteoro, que por sua vez já tinha esmagado o templo. Noel pula em um portal temporal para encontrar Serah no passado. Uma Viagem no Tempo Até o ano de 2 AF, muitos ex-moradores de Coccon criaram assentamentos em Gran Pulse, assim como a aldeia portuária de Nova Bodhum perto da estrutura cristalizada de Coccon, e alguns dos moradores ganharam a capacidade de poder usar magia. Uma dia, Snow prometeu procurar Lightning e trazê-la para casa para que ele e Serah e possam finalmente se casar, mas um ano se passa e ele também desaparece. thumb|left|200px|Noel salva Serah em Nova Bodhum. Em Nova Bodhum em 3 AF, Serah sonha com Lightning batalhando com Caius e Noel chegando a Nova Bodhum para ajudá-la. Depois de um meteoro cristalizado cair do céu, ela acorda e percebe que suas roupas haviam mudado misteriosamente. Ela se direige para fora por causa dos gritos de NORA, Serah vê que a aldeia se transformando em um terreno baldio. Quando a vila volta ao normal, parece que o tempo parou e a Nova Bodhum ficou sob o controle de monstros. Uma vez que o tempo recomeça, Serah se encontra em meio ao caos e é salva por Noel. Com pouco tempo para conversar, Noel entrega um arma que lhe permite lutar contra os monstros com ele. A arma de Serah se transforma em eu novo companheiro Moogle. Noel diz que é Mog, um presente de Lightning, para o grande choque de Serah. No local da queda do meteorito, Noel revela que ele é de 700 anos do futuro, e que Lightning estava a esperando em um lugar chamado Valhalla. Ele se oferece para levar Serah com ele, mas os membros da NORA permanecem incrédulos. Colocando a mão de Serah no meteorito, Noel a mostra o que realmente é um Portal do Tempo. No dia seguinte, Noel e Serah usam o Mog para poder encontrar ao redor um Artefacto que irá deixá-los usar o portal. Depois de encontrá-lo, Noel revela que ele é de um futuro distante, onde toda a humanidade foi dizimada, e ele era o única que havia sobrado. Junto com Noel e Mog, Serah deixa a sua casa para encontrar a sua irmã, mas, sem o conhecimento de todos, estavam sendo observados por Caius e Yeul. Noel e Serah viajam através do Nó da História para as Ruínas Bresha em Coccon em dois anos no futuro, em 5 AF. Eles lutam contra um gigante invisível Paradox Alpha, que depois é revelado ser Atlas. Eles são presos por estarem em uma área restrita, mas eles são libertos por uma cientista da Academy chamada Alyssa Zaidelle. Alyssa pede para que eles a ajude a derrotar Atlas antes de sair daquele local, pois ela está atrás de algo nas ruínas. Ao destruir o cristal acima da cabeça de Atlas, Noel e Serah o derrotam e restaram as ruínas Bresha para a sua antiga glória. Eles encontram o que Alyssa estava procurando; uma sepultura que pertenceu a um amigo quee morreu no Purge há cinco anos, e tem o prazer de ver que o nome de seu amigo não estava na sepulturas. Alyssa revela que ela muita vezes sonha em morrer no Purge, e se pergunta se a sua vida atual não é uma ilusão. Ao ouvir a história de Alyssa, Serah lamenta que o Purge terminou daquela forma somente porque ela havia se transformado em l'Cie. thumb|200px|Noel ativa o Oracle Drive. Mogh, Serah e Noel viajam para o Yaschas Massif, no ano de 10 AF, que estava obscurecendo por causa de um eclipse. Noel diz que 500 anos antes da sua era, o fal'Cie Fenrir apareceu e bloqueou o sol. Serah diz que a aparição de Fenrir em 10 AF era um paradoxo, pois afetava somente uma determinada área. Eles encontram as ruínas de Paddra e conhecem o líder da Academy, Hope Estheim, e uma Alyssa mais velha, que agora era a assistente de Hope. Eles aprendem com Hope e Alyssa sobre os Farseer, uma tribo liderada pela vidente Yeul que tinha previsto a destruição da cidade, estimulando o conflito entre o seu povo com a profecia se realizando. Com um dispositivo antigo chamado de Oracle Drive ("Guia do Oráculo"), todos veem imagens do dia do Ragnarok e de Lightning em Valhalla. Usando um novo artefacto, todos eles entram em portal temporal para resolver o paradoxo que estava causando o eclipse, que também estava afetando o Oracle Drive. Eles acabam em Oerba no ano de 200 AF, apenas para descobrir que eles estavam sendo dulgados para um vazio. Depois de resolver vários paradoxos, eles encontram outro Oracle Drive na antiga escola que mostra imagens do reencontro de Serah com Lightning, mas são encontrados por Yeul e Caius. Caius revela que há um Yeul diferente para cada era, e que ela os observa por meio de suas visões, pretendendo puni-los por interferirem no cronograma. Depois de uma batalha, Yeul e Caius deixam Oerba, e Noel e Serah usam um artefacto para poder também sair de lá. Como eles haviam resolvido o paradoxo em Oerba, eles também resolveram o paradoxo em Yaschas Massif. Serah e Noel chega em uma versão alternativa de Yaschas Massif, no ano de 10 AF, também conhecido como 1X AF, onde o eclipse nunca aconteceu. Eles se encontram com outro Yeul, que diz que eles ainda são os mesmos e podem mostrar aos outros o caminho. Hope e Alyssa ainda estão nas ruínas, embora ambos não se lembrem de tê-los conhecido antes, fazendo com que Serah e Noel repitam a sua apresentação. Hope mostra uma gravação no Oracle Drive, que mostra imagens claras de Lightning lutando contra Caius em Valhalla, e o desmoronamento do pilar de cristal. Hope faz com que a Academy se prepare para o momento em que Coccon cairá para tentar minimizar os danos, enquanto Serah e Noel continuam resolvendo os paradoxos. Depois que Serah e Noel saem, Yeul morre nos braços de Caius e ele leva o seu corpo para outro lugar. Eles acabam na rachadora entre um portal de um lugar chamado Void Beyond, onde exploram por um certo tempo antes de retornar ao Nó da História. thumb|left|200px|Serah encontra Snow. Eles vão para o Sunleth Waterscape em 300 AF, onde Serah tem uma visão de Snow em perigo. Eles encontram Snow lutando contra um Gigante Flan chamado Royal Ripeness, mas, mesmo depois de o derrotarem juntos, ele se regenera. Depois Noel exige que Snow explique o porquê que ele deixou Serah e agora estava lutando no futuro; Snow diz que Lightning aparaceu para ele em um sonho, pedindo que ele proteja o pilar de cristal, e, consequentemente, Vanille e Fang. Seguindo uma trilha de Miniflans, eles encontram dois artefatos usar na resolução do paradoxo que fez Royal Ripeness crescer. Como Snow fica para trás e promete esperar por eles, Noel, Mog e Serah visitam primeiro o Coliseum, e obtem o fragmento White Hole ("Buraco Branco") do Arbiter of Time. Em seguida, eles se aventuram no Archylte Steppe em ??? AF, onde eles se juntam a um grupo de caçadores que queriam matar um Faeryl que estava com um Flan em sua boca. Derrotando o Faeryl, o trio recebe o fragmento Black Hole ("Buraco Negro") retornam para o Sunleth Waterscape, e apenas descobrem que Snow havia desaparecido. Eles o encontram lutando contra um Mutantomato, e o derrotam juntos. Noel repreende Snow por sua imprudência, antes de Snow se desculpar e pedir para Noel que ele cuide de Serah para ele. Quando Snow começa a brilhar, Noel diz que é porque o paradoxo foi resolvido e as coisas que não deveriam existir neste momento iria desaparecer. Serah percebe que a marca l'Cie de Snow desapareceu antes. Noel diz que Snow pode ter pedido para se tornar um l'Cie somente para obter o poder para proteger os seus amigos. thumb|200px|Noel e Serah são cercados por Cie'th. Noel, Serah e Mog surgem no Void Beyond e decidem fazer uma pausa. Noel diz que os Farseers sempre teve uma menina com a mesma aparência, voz e poder que sempre foi chamada de Yeul. Eles acabam na Academia de 400 AF, uma cidade de Pulse altamente avançada que era controlada por um Proto fal'Cie. O fal'Cie ve Serah e Noel e transforma os cidadãos em Cie'th. Serah, Noel e Mog fogem, e Caius diz que eles são uma contradição na linha do tempo e que possuía vários motivos para poder os eliminar. Ele diz que eles se conheceram em uma torre 200 anos antes e que eles morreram ali depois de aprender a história proibida ali selada. Agora que eles estão vivos e bem, causando um paradoxo. Caius o deixa junto com um bando de Cie'th, e, depois que os derrotam, eles começam a caçar Caius, mas ele desaparecia toda vez que o alcançava. Eles correm para salvar Yeul que estava sendo atacada por várias Cie'th, incluindo Zenobia. Depois que Serah e Noel derrotam Zenobia, Yeul fala a Noel sobre a sua visão da morte antes que Serah percebesse que Yeul está morrendo porque eles estavam causando um paradoxo. Yeul lhes diz que Caius nunca foi a cidade e em seguida morre, os deixando um artefacto. Eles usam um portal próximo para viajar até a Torre Augusta em 200 AF. thumb|left|200px|Yeul aparece para Noel e Serah na Torre Augusta. Na torre, eles avistam Caius subindo os andares. Eles descobrem que as pessoas da torre são duplicas artificiais, e conhecem uma duplica de Alyssa, que revela a história proibida do ano de 13 AF. Durante esse tempo, a Torre Augusta foi construída como parte do "Projeto Proto fal'Cie" ("Proto Fal'Cie Project"), o plano de Hope de voltar a levitar Coccon sem o pilar de Cristal. A inteligência artificial da torre se rebelou contra os seus criadores, matando todos, incluindo Hope e Alyssa. Posteriormente, o AI construiu o Proto fal'Cie e criou duplicas para poder encobrir o massacre. Serah, Noel e Mog chegam ao andar superior, onde encontram o mesmo Yeul que eles conheceram em Oerba, e ela lhes dá um artefacto. Yeul revela que Caius é imortal e conhece toda a linha do tempo pelas lembranças das visões da vidente. Ela explica que Lightning desapareceu em Gran Pulse por causada mudança do futuro, e que se eles continuarem resolvendo os paradoxos, o passado voltará a ser como Serah lembra. Ela também revela que o Caius que encontraram na Academia era uma ilusão criada pelo AI, e que eles tinham visto o verdadeiro Caius na torre. Serah e Noel vão para o núcleo da torre para poder derrotar o AI. Yeul vê um futuro onde todos estão felizes e em seguida ela morre sorrindo. Caius chega e chora por ela, prometendo lembrar a sua dor, ele a leva embora. thumb|200px|Hope e Alyssa cumprimentam Serah e Noel no futuro. Serah e Noel chegam ao núcleo da torre e encontram o Proto fal'Cie Adam, que estava usando o AI e um paradoxo para poder se manter funcional, e é ressuscitado toda vez que eles o derrotam. Como última opção, Serah começa a gritar por Hope ter criado o Proto fal'Cie. Seus gritos são ouvidos por Hope por meio de um Oracle Drive, e o Proto fal'Cie deixa de existir quando Hope decide não o construir no passado. Tendo resolvido o paradoxo, Serah tem outra visão. Eles acordam em Academia no ano de 4XX AF em um anova linha do tempo, onde tudo está bem pelo Proto fal'Cie não ter sido construído. Eles encontram Hope e Alyssa, que usaram uma cápsula do tempo inventada por Hope que permitia que eles chegassem aquela era sem envelhecer. Em 1X AF atrás, Hope havia iniciado o "Projeto Novo Coccon" ("New Coccon Project") para poder criar um novo Coccon, já que o pilar do antigo seria destruído no futuro. Depois de ver a Décima Terceira Arca em um Oracle Drive em 13 AF, ele e Alyssa entraram na cápsula do tempo e acordaram em Academia para aprender como fazia para aquilo poder flutuar. Para o seu projeto ser um sucesso, ele tem que colocar cinco Núcleos Gravitacionais espalhados por toda a linha do tempo para fazer Coccon flutuar novamente. Serah e Noel recuperam os Núcleos Gravitacionais, e Alyssa lhes dá um artefacto para que eles possam usar um portal do tempo para voltar a cidade. Hope e Alyssa os encontram fora do portal, e promete que eles iriam os encontrar novamente um século no futuro. Quando Serah e Noel entram no portal, Alyssa sorri, mas apenas vê. Quando Mog segue Serah e Noel, ele e Serah se separam de Noel no Nó da História. Alyssa os atraiu e os levou a uma armadilha de Caius, pois ela é um paradoxo vivo e não deveria existir na linha do tempo corrigida. Revelações thumb|left|200px|Serah enfrenta Caius. Serah e Noel acabam em Void Beyond onde Mog é extinto e se torna invisível; sendo assim, eles são empalados por Caius. Serah continua sozinha e encontra várias Yeuls de diferentes eras. Cada Yeul diz a Serah uma certa verdade sobre ela; o l'Cie que salvou Coccon, e a mudante da história, sendo que as confissões terminam quando uma Yeul conta que Serah tem os "Olhos de Etro" ("Eyes of Etro"), que é a capacidade de ver o futuro, uma habilidade concebida pela deusa em si. A última Yeul diz a Serah que quando as sempre que as pessoas morrem no Void Beyond, ela pode ir para um mundo formado pelos desejos de seus corações, e avisa que, quanto mais ela mudar a linha do tempo, mais ela se aproxima mais da morte. Este Yeul se transforma em Caius, e Serah é forçada a lutar contra ele. Ele fala para ela o destino de Noel e que, como resultado de Etro ter libertado ela e os outro l'Cie no Dia do Ragnarok, a vida dos Yeul ao longo do tempo foi interrompida. Caius planeja enviar tudo para Valhalla para salvar Yeul do seu destino, mesmo que isso signifique destruir o próprio tempo. Caius perfura Serah por trás, fazendo com o Chaos se espalham em seu corpo. thumb|200px|Fang e Vanille aparecem e ajudam Serah a escapar do seu sonho. Serah, em suas roupas antigas, é acordada em Nova Bodhum pelos membros da NORA. Ela fica confusa quando eles dizem que ela nunca saiu em uma viagem e que nunca ouviram falar de um garoto chamado Noel. Quando ela vai para casa, Snow está lá. Parecia que ela estava em um sonho, onde tudo é do jeito que ela queria; ela é casada com Snow e Lightning nunca desapareceu. Quando a falsa Lightning tenta convencer Serah para que ela fique naquele mundo para sempre, Serah lembra que a verdadeira Lightning estava lutando em Valhalla e estava esperando por ela, e recusa, fazendo com que a falsa Lightning se disperse. Serah ouve uma voz familiar falando palavras de encorajamento e encontra Vanille e Fang. A dupla revela que elas chegaram desde que Serah rejeitou a falsa Lightning e vieram para ajudar a escapar do sonho no Void Beyond. Ela lhe dizem que Noel precisa de ajuda para escapar do seu próprio sonho. Deixando uma distorção no espaço-tempo para libertar Serah e Noel, elas retornam para o seu sono no pilar de cristal. Serah passa pela distorção para poder encontrar Noel e salvá-lo. Noel estava dentro do seu próprio sonho baseado em suas memórias do passado de sua casa no mundo agonizante em 700 AF. Serah segue Noel e ouve a sua conversa com Caius e Yeul. Caius diz que ele deve matá-lo e se tornar o próximo Guardião de Yeul e receber o Coração do Chaos, uma manifestação de Etro. Se ele parar de bater, a deusa irá morrer, e o caos de Valhalla será desencadeado no mundo, o destruindo junto com a história. thumb|left|200px|Serah impede que Noel fique preso em seu sonho. Noel se recusa a matar Caius em uma batalha, antes do mesmo ir para Valhalla para matar a deusa e libertar Yeul do seu ciclo de reencarnação. Serah testemunha Noel conversando com Yeul, que tem uma visão e morre em seus braços, prometendo que ela irá encontrar ele novamente algum dia. Noel vai atrás de Caius e é atraído para o céu por uma luz que o levaria para Valhalla, mas Serah o alcança e o ajuda a despertar do seu sonho. Serah está disposta a continuar a viajem, mas Noel agora estava relutante, pois sabia porque Yeul havia morrido. Cada vez que a vidente tem uma visão, um pedaço da sua vida irá desaparecer, e, se ela tiver uma visão bastante forte, irá morrer. Como Serah tem a mesma habilidade, ela também tem o risco de morrer da mesma forma que ela e Noel mudam a linha do tempo, mas Serah está disposta a assumir o risco para salvar o futuro. Serah e Noel voltam para onde Yeul havia morrido, o Oracle Drive mostra a visão dela; Noel lutando para salvar o futuro e depois os dois se reunindo. A distorção aparece e Mog voltar ao normal. Mog revela que a sua alma foi presa em Void Beyond até que Lightning o salvou e que Caius era um l'Cie de Pulse com o Focus de proteger Yeul, até que Etro o salvou e o tornou imortal. Noel e Serah percebem que Caius se conspirava á séculos, usando o seu imenso poder e o conhecimento das visões de Yeul para criar os paradoxos para alcançar o seu objetivo: a morte e destruição da deusa. thumb|200px|Lightning revela o plano de Caius para Serah e Noel. Serah, Mog e Noel atravessam a distorção no Mundo Agonizante e acabam em Nova Bodhum em 700 AF, encontrando uma vila desolada. Eles de reúnem com Lightning e ela explica tudo que aconteceu com ela e o que Caius estava tramando. Caius está tentando destruir Coccon, e assim a onda de almas iria abrir o Portão de Etro e enviar a onde de caos e destruição de Valhalla. O Chaos iria engolir o mundo, o transformando em um lugar onde o tempo, a vida e a morte não existem; simplesmente transformando o mundo em Valhalla. Noel percebe que Caius está fazendo isso por amor a Yeul, querendo impedi-la de sofrer o seu ciclo de morte e renascimento. Para evitar isso, Caius deve ser parado tanto em Valhalla quanto no Mundo Agonizante. Como Lightning não pode fazer isso sozinha, ela precisa da ajuda de Serah e de Noel. Ela diz a eles que, no ano de 500 AF, Hope irá iniciar o Novo Coccon, e Caius irá tentar trazer o Velho Coccon para baixo em uma só tentativa. Ela diz que, se eles salvarem o novo Coccon e pararem Caius, o cronograma irá voltar ao normal. Mog mostra um novo portão para tirar Noel e Serah de 500 AF, e Lightning se prepara para voltar para Valhalla para poder combater Caius. Serah pergunta se elas iriam ficar juntas quando tudo acabar, mas Lightning somente sorri e responde: "Uma coisa de cada vez, Serah", e parte. Eternidade Prometida thumb|left|200px|Noel e Serah perseguem Chaos Bahamut. Serah, Noel e Mog chegam à Academia em 500 AF, o tempo da profecia, mas a cidade é um labirinto de caos e a população foi evacuada para o Novo Cocoon feito por Hope. Enquanto eles viajam através da área, eles ouvem a voz de Yeul os alertando que eles não deveriam lutar contra Caius e matar Etro. Alcançando a sede da Academy, Caius os ataca com o Chaos Bahamut e com monstros invocados, mas eles são salvos por Hope. Eles perseguem Caius em uma aeronave pilotada por Sazh Katzroy, enquanto Serah e Noel lutam Caius como Chaos Bahamut e em sua forma humana. Um portal no céu que leva a Valhalla abre e Caius entra nele com o Chaos Bahamut. Hope quer ir atrás dele, mas Serah insiste que eles devem ficar para trás e proteger Vanille, Fang, e o seu Novo Cocoon. Eles saltam para o portal e encontram Caius em Valhalla. Eles o derrotam, mas ele ainda jura parar ciclo da reencarnação de Yeul destruindo Etro. Noel tenta convencer Caius que Yeul não gostaria que o mundo fosse destruído, e que ela voltaria a vida por meio da sua própria vontade, porque ela queria estar com ele novamente. Depois que Noel o derrota, Caius se transforma em sua forma final, Jet Bahamut, e ataca Serah e Noel, os fazendo cair em um abismo sob as ondas do Chaos, mas Lightning os salva, os incentivando a manter a esperança. Serah e Noel derrotam Jet Bahamut, e seu suportes - Garnet Bahamut e Amber Bahamut - e Caius volta a sua forma humana. thumb|200px|Noel e Serah retornam a Academia no ano de 500 AF. Caius afirma que, se o que Noel diz sobre Yeul é verdade, então Noel deve matá-lo. Quando ele se recusa, Caius tenta o provocar, dizendo que ele havia matado Lightning, mas Noel diz a Serah, que estava chocada, que Caius estava mentindo. Caius afirma já sabe como tudo vai acabar e provoca Noel atacando Serah. Noel o impede, mas Caius pega a adaga de Noel e diz que aqueles que mudam o tempo devem escolher quem vive e quem morre, e que Noel deveria carregar o fardo do "eterno paradoxo". Caius enfia a adaga através de seu coração, e ele desaparece lentamente; Serah e Noel perceber que Caius tinha sido consumido pela tristeza ao longo dos séculos e sempre quis morrer em Valhalla para acabar com o sofrimento de Yeul. Como o paradoxo final resolvido, o cronograma voltou a ser fixo, e Serah, Noel, e Mog retorna a Gran Pulse em 500 AF, antes que os portais desapareçam. Possíveis Finais Há nove finais possíveis em Final Fantasy XIII-2: Final Original thumb|left|200px|Noel, Mog e Hope lamentando a morte de Serah. Após Caius ser dorretado, Sazh remove Vanille e Fang do pilar de cristal antes que o velho Coccon caisse, enquanto o novo, chamado "Bhunivelze, subisse para o céu. Serah, Mog e Noel retornam de Valhalla, mas a sua vitória é de curta duração, pois Serah tem outra visão e morre nos braços Noel, antes de Hope chegar da Academia para cumprimentá-los. O céu escurece e Mog some, dizendo que a deusa está desaparecendo. Noel lembra o aviso de Caius sobre o Coração do Chaos, percebendo que ele havia somente feito o que Caius planejava. No final secreto, "A Deusa Está Morta" ("The Goddess is Dead"), Caius está vivo e estava dentro da Sala do Trono de Etro no Void Beyond. Ele se alegra, pois, Serah e Noel, sem saber, o ajudaram a criar um novo mundo, onde tanto ele como Yeul são livres das suas respectivas maldições, pois o Chaos destrói o templo de Etro. Sem Etro para impedi-lo, o Chaos do reino invisível sangra para o mundo visível por meio de uma abertura no Portão de Etro, e Valhalla de manifesta em Gran Pulse. thumb|200px|O Chaos se misturando com a realidade. Em "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess", depois de ser derrotada por Caius após ter uma visão da morte de Serah, Lightning encontra o espírito de sua irmã como refém de Shadow Yeul, uma entidade baseada no Chaos de Serah e Noel em sua jornada. Recusando o oferta de Lightning para libertar o espírito de Serah, Shadow Yeul invoca Caius para lutar contra ela, e ele diz para ela que foi ela que causou a morte de Serah. Percebendo que ela tinha colocado a sua irmã no caminho que levou à sua morte, Lightning quase desiste, até que o espírito de Serah aparece diante dela. A explicando que ela sabia o que iria acontecer e não de arrepende da escolha que fez, Serah pede que Lightning se lembre dela sempre, e ela promete que elas irão se encontrar novamente. Depois, ela retoma os seus sentidos no Templo de Etro, e depois a sua esperança para o futuro é renovada. À medida que o Chaos de Valhalla se mistura com Gran Pulse, Lightning sobe ao trono da deusa e se transforma em um espírito de cristal indestrutível para preservar a existência do mundo no lugar de Etro; junto com a memória de Serah, ela espera o momento do final da eternidade quando ela irá acordar e encontrar a sua irmã. Em uma cena pós-créditos, Lightning acorda em um futuro distante e encontra o Mundo Agonizante. Finais de Paradoxos *'Um Erro Gigante (A Giant Mistake) -' Ambos os lados da guerra civil de Pulse, tentam destruir um exército de Atlas em Archylte Steppe, que tinham acabado de derrubar o pilar de cristal de Coccon. Ambos Serah e Noel morrem lutando contra um par de Atlas em um tentativa de parar a queda de Coccon. *'Plano Maléfico do Maquiavélico Mog com Flan (Mischievous Mog's Marvelous Plan with Flan) -'''Noel e Serah usam magia para se disfarçar como um Microchu e um Miniflan para eles poderem passar despercebidos enquanto Mog ajuda a preparar um pudi venenoso para matar o maléfico Royal Ripeness, que assumiu o controle do Sunleth Waterscape para poder criar um mundo livre de monstros e de humanos. *'Verdade de Vanille (Vanille's Truth) -''' Em um momento, após a Guerra de Transgressão, Noel e Serah encontram Vanille cristalizada em Oerba e prometem encontrar Fang por ela. *'Assuntos de Teste (Test Subjects) -' Serag, Mog e Noel são modificados pelo Proto fal'Cie Adam para serem guardas na Torre Augusta. Eles brevemente perguntam o que eles deveriam estar fazendo quando as suas memórias foram apagadas, o que leva Adam a pensar que há aspectos paradoxais nas almas de todos os seres humanos. *'O Futuro é Hope (The Future is Hope) -' Neve aparece em Academia no ano de 4XX AF como membro da segurança e prende Alyssa, impedindo que ela faça que Serah e Noel caiam na armadilha de Caius. Snow avisa Hope que o seu assassinato iria acontecer em três dias e pede para Noel ficar para que ele possa protegê-lo. Ele afirma que ele tem treze cristais para encontrar ao longo do tempo antes de abrir voo com Serah e Mog no Modo Gestalt de Shiva, enquanto Snow o Hope o observam. *'Sob um Céu Sem Fim (Beneath a Timeless Sky) -' Serah, Noel e Mog ficam presos em Nova Bodhum em 700 AF, e ficam procurando por uma saída. Yeul não consegue mais ter visões do futuro, devido ao colapso do cronograma. Uma meteorito cai próximo a cidade semelhante aquele que caiu em 3 AF, e eles saem para investigar ele. *'Destino e Liberdade (Fate and Freedom) -' Serah permanece em seu sonho eterno com Lightning, Snow e os membros da NORA em Nova Bodhum, devido ao colapso do cronograma; embora ela sinta que aquele mundo será perfeito sem Noel e Mog, sendo que ela só possui memórias vagas. *'Herdeiro do Caos (Heir to Chaos) -' Noel herda o Coração do Caos e se transforma no próximo Guardião de Yeul. Quando Noel flutua no Nó da História, ele vê as memórias herdadas de Caius e resolve salvar Yeul, Serah e Caius de seu destino. Romantização thumb|left|150px|''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before''. thumb|150px|''Final Fantasy XIII Fragments After''. Final Fantasy XIII-2 possui duas novelas que contém uma série de histórias a partir de perspectivas de diferentes personagens. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before contém histórias e revelações que aconteceram antes do trama original, e Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After revela detalhes de acontecimentos antes, durante e depois do trama original do jogo. Música Os compositores da trilha sonora original, Masashi Humauzu e Mitsuto Suzuki, retornam unidos com Naoshi Mizuta, o compositor de Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light e Final Fantasy IX. O tema principal na versão japonesa para PS3 é "Yakusaku no Bashou", cantado por Mai Fukui. Uma versão inglesa do tema principal, chamada "New World" (Novo Mundo), cantada pela artista filipense Charice Pempencto, é usado na versão japonesa para Xbox 360 e nos lançamentos ocidentais do jogo. thumb|left|200px A trilha sonora foi lançada em 14 de dezembro de 2011; e possui a versão normal e a limitada. A trilha sonora padrão possui quatro discos, a edição limitada possui um DVD bônus que mostra dois trailers do jogo, o mostrado na E3 2011 (Versão com vozes japonesas) e o último trailer do jogo (Edição especial do musical). A edição padrão é vendida por 3.990¥ ($33,38, R$96,06), e versão limitada por 4.880¥ ($40,82, R$117,47). Uma seleção de músicas estavam disponíveis na Edição de Colecionador Limitada na Europa do jogo, e trilha completa estava disponível para quem comprou a Edição de Cristal na Europa e Edição de Colecionador na América do Norte. No entanto, a música "New World" não está incluída. A trilha de Final Fantasy XIII-2 inclui também músicas de Final Fantasy XIII. Conteúdo para Download e Extras O jogo possui vários conteúdos para download na forma de roupas, armas, acessórios, cenários, monstros e minigames. Embora antes houvesse planos para ter conteúdos para download em Final Fantasy XIII, eles não foram acrescentados. Para Final Fantasy XIII-2 desde o início a equipe planejou vários conteúdos, incluindo DLCs, que iriam expandir o seu mundo desde o início do desenvolvimento. Jogadores que possuem dados salvos de Final Fantasy XIII podem desbloquear um wallpaper (lit. "Papel de Parade") na versão PS3 e uma imagem de jogador para a versão Xbox. Yoshinori Kitase assegurou aos jogadores que o conteúdo permitiria ter ainda mais o que jogar. Um dos download pós-lançamento inclui " Final Fantasy XIII Lost Report" que foi distribuído no site original do jogo, e mostra a perspectiva da história vista por Rygdea e Yaag Rosch. A versão do Steam inclui a maior parte dos DLCs originais, mas algum conteúdo presente na versão para console foi retirado por rezões de licenciamento, como os trajes tema de Assassins Creed e Mass Effect. Logo foi descoberto que esses trajes, quando ainda estavam nos arquivos do PC, poderiam ser desbloqueados, mas um patch lançado em 22 de dezembro os removeu, provavelmente destruindo o save desses arquivos das pessoas que haviam desbloqueado os trajes. Desenvolvimento A sugestão de uma sequela de Final Fantasy XIII foi a primeira coisa que a Square Enix fez quando afirmou que eles estariam dispostos a criar um sequela direta se era isso que os fãs queriam. Eles também disseram que a primeira parcela tinha conteúdo cortado o suficiente para fazer um novo jogo. No final de 2010, em uma entrevista do Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Motomu Toriyama diz que tinha a ideia de fazer uma história onde Lightning "acaba feliz no final". Além disso, um cartão autografado foi pessoalmente enviado por Tetsuya Nomura aos membros da comunidade japonesa da Square Enix Members, com uma obra de arte de Lightning e uma mensagem dizendo "Ela não deve ser esquecida". Mais tarde, a Square Enix registrou a posse do jogo. O jogo foi anunciado oficialmente no evento "Premiação do Departamento de Produção 1 da Square Enix" em 18 de janeiro de 2011. O desenvolvimento do primeiro jogo Final Fantasy XIII foi problemático devido a falta de comunicação entre os diferentes setores do desenvolvimento, sendo que ele possuía um grande equipe de produção. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2 a equipe de esforçou para mudar aquele marco com ajustes; compartilhando conteúdos internamente. Motomu Toriyama disse que a Square Enix percebeu que precisava aplicar técnicas e tecnologias de produção ocidentais. Como Final Fantasy XIII foi um projeto em grande escala, os desenvolvedores queriam o manter em segredo, mas isso levou a testes com usuários acontecerem tarde demais e a um monte de comentários sobre que coisas precisavam de ajustes para serem incluídas em Final Fantasy XIII-2. A equipe realizou testes com usuários e usaram comentários para fazer ajustes na jogabilidade; sendo que este processo foi iniciado um ano mais cedo do que em Final Fantasy XIII. O desenvolvimento correu melhor em Final Fantasy XIII-2 do que no seu antecessor, mas Toriyama ainda sentiu que algo poderia ser melhorado, e ficou pensando que precisava acrescentar mais tempo para testes com jogadores no futuro. Ambas as versões para PS3 e para Xbox só precisaram de um disco. Em uma entrevista, o diretor Motomu Toriyama disse que o jogo possui a mesma quantidade de volume que Final Fantasy XIII, e que a razão para que eles tinham conseguido ajustar o jogo em menos espaço é que naquele momento as cenas de eventos são em tempo real, em vez de pré-rendenizadas. Além da equipe da Squara Enix, funcionários da tri-Ace estavam envolvidos no desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII-2, os ajudando em aspectos do design do jogo, arte e programação. As coisas fora da terceirização de desenvolvimento era algo que a Square Enix estava vislumbrando para poder fazer mais no futuro, com base na experiência obtida no desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XIII e XIII-2. Toriyama comentou que: "Também estamos pensando que nós não deixaremos o desenvolvimento interno em grande escala por mais tempo. Nós temos um monte de grandes criadores na Square Enix, mas para o desenvolvimento de maior escala estamos fazendo um desenvolvimento mais distribuído e terceirizado para alcançar nossas metas a tempo." Jogabilidade Após os comentários lineares dos jogadores, sobre a jogabilidade orientada pela história em Final Fantasy XIII; Final Fantasy XIII-2 se concentra em uma jogabilidade impulsionada pelo jogador com um mundo mais aberto onde os jogadores podem explorar amplamente, provocando eventos de acordo com a escolha do jogador. Em todos o diferentes tipos de jogabilidade apresentadas, o objetivo dos desenvolvedores tem sido fazer o jogador como o foco principal e e o incentivo, e o design do jogo foi feito para promover o jogador que progredir através da história, ao invés de somente assistir. Toriyama comparou essa situação com às diferenças entre Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2; sendo que a segunda parcela se baseia no mundo e na história do antigo, então, pode-se ter um maior foco na jogabilidade. Direção de Arte Final Fantasy XIII-2 utiliza diferentes tipos de estilos de arte, e o diretor de arte Isamu Kamikokuryu disse que, mesmo com o mundo reduzido por causa da ruína depois dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XIII, ele foi cuidadoso em expressar o tom sério da história e do mundo, em comparação do belo cenário mostrado no primeiro jogo. Os desenvolvedores queriam um ambiente mais obscuro e se inspirou em obras surrealísticas, como os obras de Salvador Dali e Giorgio de Chirico, que serviram como referências ao determinar o equilíbrio de quão longe a equipe deveria seguir em uma imagem realística, ou uma fantasia surreal. Kamikokuryo disse ainda que o design dos personagens foi feito a partir do cenário e do ambiente, e que os novos projetos de Lightning e Serah refletem o ambiente onde elas começaram a sua jornada. Enredo Toriyama no início não queria uma sequela direta de Final Fantasy XIII e teve a ideia de Final Fantasy XIII-2 ocorrer 900 anos depois após o primeiro jogo. Depois de criar a história de fundo de 900 anos depois, a equipe decidiu fazer uma história de viagem no tempo. A história de Final Fantasy XIII-2 inclui muitos elementos misteriosos que são centrais para a história e o mundo do jogo; por exemplo, l'Cie, fal'Cie e Ragnarok. Os desenvolvedores descobriram que muitos aspectos da história de Final Fantasy XIII não foram esplicados facilmente. Assim, em Final Fantasy XIII-2 a equipe poderia usar outro estilo de contar histórias, mesmo que os elementos básicos do universo de Final Fantasy XIII continuam presentes como um pano de fundo, a história de '' Final Fantasy XIII-2'' se concentra em torno de paradoxos no tempo, sendo que a equipe penso nisso como uma forma mais familiar de mistério. Os desenvolvedores se inspiraram em dramas one-shot de TV e optaram por uma estrutura de enredo onde as ações acontecem rapidamente uma atrás da outra. A história do jogo é descrita como um vislumbre de um drama mais contemporâneo e maís fácil de entender, em comparação a Final Fantasy XIII Na seção de entrevistas sobre os FMVs em Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, o diretor do FMV final, Hiroshi Kamohara, disse que o "To be continued..." no final não implica que "vamos ver novamente", mas sim "a história vai continuar na próxima geração", e que foi a equipe não-japonesa que decidiu colocar essa frases, e que os criadores da FMV não o fez com uma sequela em mente. No entanto, em outra entrevista, Yoshinori Kitase disse que "To be continued..." foi adicionado por causa do DLC de Lightning. Temas Os desenvolvedores revelaram que o principal tema que eles queriam adicionar a Final Fantasy XIII-2. No final de Final Fantasy XIII, o mundo ficou em ruínas e na sequela a equipe queria oferecer ao jogador a experiência de seguir o modo como o mundo é reconstruído por um longo tempo. Motomu Toriyama chamou o tema da história do jogo de "Wish for Rebirth" ("Desejo para Renascimento") e explicou que o tema tem dois significados: um é o renascimento do mundo devastado, e o outro é o re-encontro com Lightning. O desejo de reconstruir um mundo devastado pode, em parte, buscar os sentimentos mias profundos do Japão, no desastre do terremoto e tsunami de Tohoku em 2011, e Toriyama fez uma alusão a este desastre em uma entrevista, dizendo: "O ano passado viu muitos desastres...- não só no Japão, mas também em todo o mundo. Esperamos, sinceramente, que a história de Final Fantasy XIII traga esperança e coragem aos corações de muitas pessoas." Na entrevista a Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, Daisuke Watanabe disse que o tema é: "o futuro é desconhecido, mas você pode continuar, desde que você tenha esperança." Toriyama disse que, já que Lightning não encontrou a verdadeira felicidade, o que aconteceu depois do sacrifício de Fang e Vanille por ela e os outros personagens também é um tema central do jogo. Ele também comparou os papéis bons e obscuros de Lightning e Caius, respectivamente, para os de um anjo e os de um de demônio, mas afirmou que não era bom tirar condições precipitadas perante isso. Ele disse que o sistema itinerante foi completamente refeito desde Final Fantasy XIII; como o fato que a equipe estava tentando criar um "mundo verdadeiramente vivo, com muitas pessoas que vivem por todos os lugares até os extremos confins do jogo". O jogo é mais orientado pela fantasia, em opção ao cenário futurista do seu antecessor. O tom geral do jogo é mais sombrio e misterioso, porque os desenvolvedores queriam levar o conceito da morte e levar alguns aspectos do mundo da morte para poder serem refletidas na história e no universo de Final Fantasy XIII-2. A história se concentra mais nas irmãs Farron, ao contrário do primeiro jogo, que se concentra mais na história de amor entre Serah e Snow. Ao contrário de Final Fantasy XIII, onde Lightning está em missão para poder salvar Serah, a história de XIII-2 é o inverso, com o qual Serah tenta salvar Lightning. A história de XIII-2 também explora a relação como irmãs, e como elas são semelhantes e diferentes no interior. Lançamento Lançamento Japonês thumb|200px O pacote de Final Fantasy XIII-2 japonês foi lançado em 15 de dezembro de 2011, PS3 Slim preto com uma imagem de Lightning. A Square Enix também lançou dois novos livros no Japão com a mesma data de lançamento. O primeiro é um cartão postal que custa ¥1.260($10,53, R$31,38) e tem 24 ilustrações CG dos personagens, como Lightning, Noel e Caius, assim como um introdução aos personagens de oito páginas. O segundo é um livro de 232 páginas que custa ¥1.470($12,28, R$36,59), chamado Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before, que acontece imediatamente antes dos eventos do jogo as suas histórias giram em torno de Serah, Snow, Rygdea, Noel e Bartholomew Estheim. A história do jogo tem uma continuação chamada Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After. [[Arquivo:FFXIII-2_Copo.jpg|thumb|left|200px|O pote de lanche promocional de Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] A Square Enix se reuniu com a Morinaga para promover Final Fantasy XIII-2 no Japão; o lanche popular Potelong ficou disponível por tempo limitado com uma embalagem temática de XIII-2. Para promover o lançamento do jogo, o membro da AKB48, Yuko Oshima, foi nomeado o líder do grupo de treze jogadores oficiais para testes de jogabilidade, sendo que a Square Enix frequentemente lanou vídeos de testes para esses jogadores. Final Fantasy XIII-2 será re-lançado no Japão com o rótulo "Ultima Hits". Intitulado "Final Fantasy XIII-2 Digital Contents Selection" será lançado em 18 de julho por ¥5.040 ($42,11, R$125,48). O jogo base estará disponível nas lojas e para download, em varejo por ¥2.940 ($24,56, R$73,18) ou 2000 Microsoft Points ("Pontos Microsoft"). Um pacote DLC incluído no relançamento "Ultimate Hits" será disponibilizado para download por ¥2100 ($17,55, 52,30) ou 1360 Microsoft Points. O pacote DLC inclui todas as seis lutas do Coliseum(Omega, PuPu, Gilgamesh, Ultros and Typhon, Lightning e Lieutenant Amodar, e Jihl Nabaat), trajes de White Mage ("Mago Branco"), Summoner ("Invocador") e Beachwear (Roupa de Praia) para Serah; os trajes Black Mage ("Mago Negro"), Battle Attire (lit. "Traje de Batalha") e Spacetime Guardian ("Guardião do Espaço") para Noel; Wondrous Wardrobe (lit. "Guarda-roupa Maravilhoso") para Mog. Os Genji Bow ("Arco Genji") de Serah; as Catastrophe Blade ("Lâmina da Catástrofe") e Muramasa; e os três episódios extras para Lightning, Snow e Sazh. Lançamento Norte-Americano thumb|200px|Edição de Colecionador Norte-Americana. A edição de colecionador norte-americana, vendida por $79,99 (¥9.570, R$238,35), estava disponível em quantidades limitadas pela GameStop, Amazon e Best Buy, e incluía: *Uma embalagem com a artes de Yoshitaka Amano. *A Trilha Sonora Original de 4 discos. Embora não possua a "Yakusaku no Basho" e "New World"; e inclui uma faixa bônus, "Secret Track" para o DLC Coliseum. *Uma coleção de obras de arte contendo "uma variedade de ilustrações de ambientes e mais, nunca vistas antes." Essas lojas também tinham seu próprio bônus de pré-ordem: GameStop tinha o traje alternativo chamado "Summoner's Garb" (lit. "Traje de Invocador") disponível para Serah (que junto com peças PowerUp Rewards também libera o Bow Genji para ela); Amazon teve Omega como um chefe no Coliseum e Best Buy teve um livro de capa dura, intitulado "Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-", uma história escrita por Jun Eishima que une os eventos entre o seu antecessor. Os vencedores do Ultimate Prize ("Prêmio Ultimate") do Your Moogle receberam um PlayStation 3 ou Xbox 360 rosa e branco com uma imagem do Mog. Lançamento Europeu e Australiano thumb|200px|O pacote Crystal Edition. A Europa e a Austrália tiveram três edições diferentes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 disponíveis para compra. A "Edição de Colecionador Limitada", com preço sugerido de £59,99/68€ (¥9.002,77, $75,25, R$224,22), incluía o jogo, um CD da trilha sonora com composições selecionadas, um livro com abras de artes, seis cartões postais com figuras CG de Caius, Hope, Lightning, Serah, Noel e Snow e uma imagem promocional de Lightning impressa em alta definição. A Crystal Edition ("Edição de Cristal"), com o preço sugerido de £79,99/91€ (¥12.047,82, $100,70, R$300,06) tinha todos os itens listados acima, embora as composições selecionadas foram substituídas pelos 4 discos do Final Fantasy XIII-2 Original Soundtrack (esta trilha sonora incluía todo o fundo musical do jogo, como "Secret Track" do DLC Coliseum, mas não a música tema "New World"). Também estava incluído uma blusa do Square Enix Products que não estavam disponíveis para compra em outro modo. A Crystal Edition era extremamente limitada e era embalada em uma caixa especial. A Nordic Edition ("Edição Nórdica") para a Europa e a Austrália estava disponível para os clientes que reservaram o pacote em determinadas lojas. Os bônus de reserva incluem: *Um Steelbook exclusivo do steelbook.com, com o pacote DLC "Fight In Style" ("Lutando no Estilo"), que contém uma batalha com o chefe recrutável Omega e o traje alternativo "Summoner's Garb" ("Traje do Invocador") para Serah e "Battle Attire" ("Traje de Batalha") para Noel; Final Fantasy XIII Episode -i-, que é uma novela que mostra acontecimentos entre ''Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2 e três pôsteres promocionais oficiais. Disponível no GAME UK.'' *Um código que permite ao comprador obter o arma DLC Murasame para Noel, o que aumenta a taxa de carregamento da barra ATB. Disponível no Amazon.co.uk. Lançamento Asiático thumb|200px Várias edições asiáticas de Final Fantasy XIII-2 para PS3 e Xbox foram lançadas. As versões asiáticas japonesas (com textos e voz em japonês) para ambos os consoles foi lançada em 15 de dezembro de 2011 e todas as outras versões foram lançadas em 31 de janeiro de 2012, para as regiões da Ásia (Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapura e Malásia, etc). Como foi lançada mais tarde, esta versão apresentava dublagens japonesas e tanto a legenda em chinês e inglês estavam disponíveis. As versões limitadas também estavam disponíveis empacotadas. *Versão japonesa para PS3 (Legenda & Vozes japonesas) *versão inglesa para PS3 (Legenda & Vozes inglesas)(8 cartões postais foram incluídos no bônus de reserva) *Versão chinesa + inglesa para PS3 (Legenda & Vozes em chinês/inglês)(8 cartões postais foram incluídos no bônus de reserva) *Versão pacote chines + inglesa para PS3 (Legenda & Voz em chinês/inglês/japonês), que incluía o jogo e: **Um console PS3 FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 LIGHTNING EDITION Ver.2 **2 códigos DLC para trajes de Serah: Summoner's Garb e um traje para Noel: Battle Attire (oferta limitada para primeira versão) **Um mini-poster (com 8 imagens aleatórias) **1 disco Original Soundtrack -SPECIAL Package-'' (faixas selecionadas) **8 cartões postais (bônus de reserva) *Versão japonesa para Xbox 360 (Legenda & Vozes em japonês) *Versão chinesa + inglesa para Xbox 360 (Legenda & Vozes em chinês/inglês), que incluía o disco do jogo e: **Um calendário de mesa **2 códigos DLC para trajes de Serah: Summoner's Garb e um traje para Noel: Battle Attire (oferta limitada para primeira versão) *Versão limitada chinesa + inglesa (Legenda & Voz em chinês/japonês/chinês), que incluía o disco do jogo e: **Um calendário de mesa **2 códigos DLC para trajes de Serah: Summoner's Garb e um traje para Noel: Battle Attire (oferta limitada para primeira versão) **Um mini-poster (com 8 imagens aleatórias) **1 disco ''Original Soundtrack -SPECIAL Package-'' (faixas selecionadas) **8 cartões postais Em setembro de 2012, um pacote duplo, que incluía ''Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2 foi lançado na Ásia. Lançamento para PlayStation Network Em 11 de junho de 2013, Final Fantasy XIII-2 ficou disponível na rede Norte-Americana e Europeia e Europeia da PlayStation, junto com um pacote de DLCs. A PlayStation Network japonesa também lançou o jogo em 16 de julho de 2013. Portos Microsoft Windows e Steam [[Arquivo:FFXIII-2_Steam.jpg|thumb|200px|Poster do Steam de Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] A Square Enix anunciou na Tokyo Game Show 2014 que Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII estariam indo para o PC e o Steam. O jogo ficou disponível em 11 de dezembro de 2014, incluindo DLCs das versões originais para ps consoles, além da escolha da dublagem em inglês ou japonês (dublagens japonesas apenas para a versão asiática, com legenda em inglês), gráficos com 60 quandros-por-segundo(FPS) e escolha de resolução (720p, 1080p, e mais). Requerimentos do Sistema Cartas Comerciais do Steam 6 Cartas Comerciais estão disponíveis no Steam. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Academia.png|Academia. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Battle.png|Battle. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Etro.png|Etro. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Lightning.png|Lightning. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Lightning and Caius.png|Lightning e Caius. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Valhalla.png|Valhalla. Vendas e Recepção Durante a sua primeira semana de lançamento no Japão, Final Fantasy XIII-2 vendeu 524.000 cópias da versão PlayStation 3 no topo das paradas. A versão para Xbox vendeu muito menos cópias, devido ao baixo número de clientes com Xbox 360 no Japão. A primeira semana de vendas foi muito menos movimentada do a de Final Fantasy XIII , que vendeu 1,5 milhões de unidades na sua primeira semana. No final de 2011, o jogo vendeu 697.146 unidades, se tornando o quinto jogo mais vendido no Japão em 2011. A revista japonesa Famitsu deu ao jogo uma pontuação perfeita de 40 pontos, com cada um dos colaboradores dando ao jogo um 10. Isso marca Final Fantasy XIII-2 como o segundo jogo da série a receber uma pontuação perfeita da revista referida, sendo o primeiro Final Fantasy XII. A Dengeki deu ao jogo uma pontuação S, a maior pontuação de sua escala. Os colaboradores ocidentais foram mais críticos. Ele recebeu 8.0 da IGN. O revisor elogiou a melhoria significativa que ele possui sobre o original, embora tenha criticado a progressão da história. Ele também observou que os personagens não têm outras motivações claras além de salvar Lightning. A revista oficial Xbox deu a pontuação 9 de 10 ao jogo. A revista apontou a sua melhoria sobre Final Fantasy XIII, na maioria dos aspectos do jogo, especialmente as explorações. Ambas as versões PS3 e Xbox do jogo receberam a pontuação 79/100 do |Metacritic. Isso faz com que Final Fantasy XIII-2 o título offline da série que recebeu a menor pontuação Metacritic (não contando com os remakes de Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II e Final Fantasy III), sendo mais baixa do que [http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-3/final-fantasy-xiii| Final Fantasy XIII], que recebeu a pontuação 83/100. No RPG 2012 do Year Awards, a Game Informer premiou Final Fantasy XIII-2 com os prêmios "Melhor Sistema de Combate" e "Melhor Vilão: Caius". O relançamento do Steam de Final Fantasy XIII-2 recebeu uma recepção bem melhor na época do seu lançamento, em oposição a Final Fantasy XIII, sendo 77% dos votos dos jogadores a favor, devido a inclusão de opções de gráficos que foi inicialmente indisponível na versão de Final Fantasy XIII. Demo A demo jogável do jogo foi lançada no dia 10 de janeiro de 2012, na América do Norte, e em 11 de janeiro de 2012 na Europa, na PlayStation e na Xbox Games Store. Créditos de Produção Equipe Elenco de Voz ;Vozes Adicionais (Versão em Inglês): Andrew Kishino, Anna Vocino, Annie Mumolo, April Stewart, Ben Diskin, Cam Clarke, Candi Milo, Charlie Adler, Chris Cox, Chris Parson, Christy Carlson Romano, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Daisy Torme, Dave Boat, Debi Derryberry, Dwight Schultz, Eden Riegel, Eliza Jane Schneider, Gideon Emery, Grant George, Gregg Berger, Hedy Burress, Henry Dittman, Hope Levy, Hynden Welch, Jamieson Price, Janice Kawaye, Jason Spisak, Jessica DiCicco, Jim Meskimen, Joe Cappelletti, John DeMita, Julia Fletcher, Kari Wahlgren, Keith Ferguson, Keith Silverstein, Kim Mai Guest, Kirk Thornton, Kyle Hebert, Laura Napoli, Marc Worden, Masasa Moyo, Matt King, Megan Hollingshead, Michael Sinterniklaas, Michael Sorich, Michelle Ruff, Mikey Kelley, Neil Kaplan, Nick Jameson, Nika Futterman, Patrick Seitz, Phil Procter, Quinton Flynn, Robbie Rist, Robin Becker, Roger Craig Smith, Sam Riegal, Scott Menville, Stephanie Sheh, Steve Staley, Steve Van Wormer, Tish Hicks, Travis Willingham, Vanessa Marshall, Vic Mignogna, Wally Wingert, Wendee Lee, Yuri Lowenthal, Zeus Mendoza Obras de Capas File:FFXIII-2 NA Capa PS3.png|Capa Norte-Americana (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 NA Capa Xbox360.png|Capa Norte-Americana (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 Capa PS3 Europa.jpg|Capa Europeia (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 Europa Capa Xbox360.jpg|Capa Europeria (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 Japão Capa PS3.jpg|Capa Japonesa (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 Japão Xbox Capa.jpg|Capa Japonesa (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 Crystal Edition PS3 Capa.jpg|Capa Europeia e Australiana da Crystal Edition (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 Crystal Edition XBOX360 Capa.jpg|Capa Europeia e Australiana da Crystal Edition (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 PS3 NA CE Capa.png|Capa da Edição de Colecionador Norte-Americana (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 Edição de Colecionador Xbox 360 Capa.jpg|Capa da Edição de Colecionador Norte-Americana (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 HK Edição Standard.jpg|Capa da Standart Edition Asiática (PS3). File:FFXIII-2 Asia Edição Standard Xbox 360 Capa.jpg|Capa da Standart Edition Asiática (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII-2 HK Capa.jpg|Capa da Bundled Edition Asiática (PS3). File:FFXIII-2-steelbook.png|Stelbook bônus da reserva. FFXIII FFXIII-2 Dual Pack.png|Pacote duplo de Final Fantasy XIII/Final Fantasy XIII-2; 13 de setembro de 2012. File:FFXIII-2 DCS PS3.jpg|Capa da Digital Contents Selection Japonesa (PS3). Fiçe:FFXIII-2 DCS X360.jpg| Capa da Digital Contents Selection Japonesa (Xbox 360). File:FFXIII_+_XIII-2_Double_Pack_EU.jpg|Pacote duplo de Final Fantasy XIII+Final Fantasy XIII-2 (PC) na Europa; 2015. Galeria File:FFXIII-2 CG Lightning.jpg|Uma imagem promocional com uma citação de Lightning. File:Lightning_&_Serah.jpg|Uma imagem promocional com Serah e Lightning em Valhalla. File:XIII-2 AP Withoutwatermark.jpg|Uma imagem promocional de Serah e Noel em Valhalla com Lightning lutando contra Caius e Bahamut no fundo. File:FFXIII-2 AP CG Poster.jpg|Uma imagem promocional destacada em Final Fantasy XIII-2 Battle Ultimania. File:FFXIII-2 AP2.jpg|Uma imagem promocional com Serah e Noel em Academia em 400 AF. File:FFXIII-2 Logo Antigo.jpg|O Logotipo promocional de Final Fantasy XIII-2 usado em comerciais em setembro de 2011. Trivialidades *O objeto na parte inferior esquerda em-batalha do HUD se assemelha ao conceito Overclock visto anteriormente no trailer da E3 2006 de Final Fantasy XIII. *Os moogles em Final Fantasy XIII-2 são diferentes dos vistos no jogo original por que outro artista, Toshitaka Matsuda, foi escolhido para fazê-los nesse jogo. **Apesar de ser proeminente, o "Tema do Moogle" não está presente no jogo. *A ideia de monstros que lutam junto com o grupo foi usada anteriormente na Versão Internacional de Final Fantasy X-2, onde os monstros podem ser recrutados e utilizados em batalha pelo sistema "Creature Creator" ("Criador de Criaturas"). *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' é o segundo jogo da série a ter duas irmãs como personagens jogáveis, o primeiro foi Final Fantasy V. *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' é o sexto jogo da série que envolve viagens no tempo como um importante elemento do trama, depois de Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *O logo Final Fantasy XIII-2 é semelhante ao de Final Fantasy X-2 por ter o número do jogo em tamanho maior ("Final Fantasy X-2" e "Final Fantasy XIII-2") e por ter personagens de uma única cor em poses de batalha. De acordo com uma entrevista com Isamu Kamikakoryu sobre a direção de arte, ele disse que as cores rosa e roxo aparecem várias vezes, e, consequentemente, são as cores do logotipo do jogo. *O ícone que indica o líder do grupo se assemelha ao presente em Final Fantasy XII. *A data de lançamento norte-americana de Final Fantasy XIII-2 é no mesmo dia e mês que Final Fantasy VII foi lançado pela primeira vez no Japão. de:Final Fantasy XIII-2 es:Final Fantasy XIII-2 fr:Final Fantasy XIII-2 ja:ファイナルファンタジーXIII-2 pl:Final Fantasy XIII-2 ru:Final Fantasy XIII-2 en:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy